Am I Worth It?
by EmmaRose58
Summary: While getting ready for her date Sharpay wonders if she's worthy enough for Troy. Troypay. READ AND REVIEW PLZ!


A/N Hey I'm back with a song fic/ one-shot. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Do you really think a girl under the age of 15 owns HSM?

Sharpay's P.O.V

I sit down in front of my vanity getting ready for out date and I'm thinking I wonder if you really care about me? I mean you're a great boyfriend but I'm still trying to figure out if you would do anything for me.

_I'm laying here in my bed staring at the ceiling_

_ Imagining you're here….holding me_

_ See to have your heart in my possession would mean everything_

_ But would you rather live loveless, or will you live for me and..._

Maybe it's how I look? Nah. I'm Sharpay Evans I look hot. Or maybe it's my voice? I thought back to the last musical. No way. I got a standing ovation. Or maybe it's my blonde hair? Should I dye it back to brunette? Psshttt yea right. I love my hair. I would never dye back to that brunette color (no offense to brunettes).

_What would you give and_

_ What would it take for you to show me?_

_ That I'm worth all the love_

_ Every tear,_

_ Would you fight for me until you win?_

I need to know am I worth it?

Great now he's got me thinking that I'm ugly, and I Sharpay Evans am not ugly. Well maybe it's not my facial features maybe it's my adorable designer clothes. I walked over to my walk-in closet and looked at all my clothes. That couldn't be it.

_Now I wanna give you my all but I don't know if it's too soon_

_ See the heart doesn't understand time,_

_ It just does what it wants to_

_ See to have your heart in my possession would mean everything_

_ But would you rather live loveless, or will you live for me and…._

Then what could it be? My love for musicals? My hobby of dancing? My insane hat loving brother? Or maybe it's those three words he hasn't said yet.

What would you give and

_What would it take for you to show me?_

_ That I'm worth all the love_

_ Every tear,_

_ Would you fight for me until you win?_

_ I need to know am I worth it?_

"Shar, your boyfriend is here," my little sis Kayla said.

I smiled and said, "Thanks Kayla. Tell him I'll be down in a second,"

I walked over to my talking mirror that was hung up and said, "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall who's the prettiest of them all,"

"You Sharpay and lemme tell you those new pink pumps are fantaboulicous," it answered back.

I giggled at it and say down at my vanity and made last minute adjustions (sp?) to my make-up.

_ Would you climb the highest mountains?_

_ Would swim the deepest seas?_

_ Would you put your life on the line?_

_ I need know would you do it for me?_

_ Am I worth late night phone calls?_

_ When you really wanna be asleep_

_ Am I worth you giving it your all?_

_ Cause you're worth it to me_

I walked downstairs and greeted Troy.

"Hey babe," he said and gave me a kiss.

As we walked out the door I stopped and he turned toward me confused.

"Troy I need to know. Would you do anything for me? Even in a life and death situation?" I asked.

"Of course I would, and you know why? Cause I love you," he said.

My insides started to burst and I replied by saying, "I love you too," and I ran over to him and we shared a long passionate kiss. Troy swiped his tongue across my lip and I broke the kiss and said, "Let's save it until after the date"

_ What would you give and_

_ What would it take for you to show me?_

_ That I'm worth all the love_

_ Every tear,_

_ Would you fight for me until you win?_

_ I need to know_

_ Am I worth it?_

A/N So how did you like it? I thought it was great. Anyway remember to go see Hairspray and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (maybe that's just me). Oh yea and I'm making a two-shot called Happy Belated Birthday in honor of Ashley Tisdale's birthday and I'm waiting 22 days since she turned 22. Oh and check out my cousin's (Queen Pink 101) story Zanessa and Zashley? It's about Zac cheating on Vanessa and Ashley. REVIEW PLZ!

Peace out 

YagottaluvHSM


End file.
